


Friday Literature Club

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтение - лучшая тема для беседы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Literature Club

Выдался один из тех редких вечеров пятницы, когда Питер Паркер позволил себе не карать преступность. Фактически он присматривал за Дэдпулом, найдя его несколькими часами ранее за тем, что тот препирался с полицией. Дело пахло не просто жареным, но и щедро приправленным табаско, поэтому Питер просто изъял Уэйда из рук полиции. Спасибо, что те в благодарность не стали палить в «злодея Паука» за помощь «сообщнику». За столько лет можно было бы и привыкнуть, право слово.  
Уэйд был вхож в его дом уже достаточно давно, с тех пор как выяснилось, что ему откуда-то известна тайна личности Человека-Паука. Питер вспоминал об этом событии неохотно, тогда он закатил, по собственному разумению, нелепый скандал, вместо того чтобы во всем спокойно разобраться на месте. Как выяснилось, при сохранении хладнокровия можно было бы сохранить и массу нервных клеток: после выяснения этой детали ничего не произошло. Совершенно. Отчего сложилось впечатление, что Уэйд не слишком покривил душой, сказав, что знал это всегда, «как любой нормальный человек с Земли-0000». Да и, честно говоря, эта его теория о том, что вся жизнь — это просто комикс, иногда казалась такой правдоподобной, что можно было бы смело посоветовать Уэйду написать философский трактат. Если бы тот не предпочитал видеоигры.  
Питер повернулся на диване, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Пока он тащил Дэдпула домой, ушиб плечо. Кое-кому стоит куда меньше есть и не так сильно брыкаться, когда тебя всего лишь паутинкой выудили из лап полиции на изрядную высоту. Наблюдать за тем, как Уэйд играет в самого себя на Xbox (который он же и притащил некогда в дом Питера) было не очень интересно. Разработчики так уловили суть дела — даже актера, озвучивающего Дэдпула в игре, подобрали с таким голосом, что поди отличи от оригинала, охрипший только слегка. Но Питер уже давно привык фильтровать важные предложения в речи Уэйда от всех остальных, поэтому его удвоенное количество читать не мешало совершенно.  
— Они не могли сделать хотя бы еще два или три айдла, почему в этой игре я всё время трогаю себя за задницу? — в очередной раз возмутился Уэйд. Приняв душ, он опять натянул маску, будто кто-то там чего-то не видел, и теперь сидел на полу в одних трениках, опираясь спиной на диван.  
— Тебе же нравится трогать задницы, — лениво отозвался Питер, перелистывая страницу книги на тачскрине.  
— Но не свою же!  
— У тебя весьма нормальная задница, — не меняя тона и выражения лица сообщил Питер.  
Уэйд посмотрел на него через плечо, а его электронное «я» тут же принялось жаловаться, что игрок уж больно отсасывает. Питер сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на проскользнувшую мысль, звучавшую не иначе как «а это идея».  
Плечо опять начало ныть, так что Питер сел и использовал голову Уэйда в качестве подставки для планшета. Уэйд недовольно мотнул головой, легко получил по ней планшетником и успокоился, смирившись со своим положением в обществе.  
— Чего ты там читаешь с таким похоронным лицом? «Сумерки»? — умерев третий раз в одном и том же месте, поинтересовался Уэйд. Он поставил себе уровень сложности «ultra-violence», но механика игры уже уверила его в том, что в самого себя ему стоит играть на «нормале».  
— Почти...  
— «50 оттенков серого»?  
— Теплее.  
— «Дом, в котором»?  
— Это вообще что?  
— Книжка про толпу инвалидов, которые между собой слэшатся. Или не слэшатся, я не понял.  
Питер перелистнул страницу, силясь понять, кто из персонажей к кому обращается и сколько же их в комнате в итоге.  
— «Игру Престолов» эту вашу.  
Уэйд фыркнул, но возмущение было не так сильно, чтобы отвлечься от экрана.  
— Это хорошая книжка! Интересная и поучительная, между прочим.  
— Я спорю, что ли... — чему учит эта книжка, кроме как повышенной внимательности, Питер пока не понял, дочитав до середины первого тома.  
«Вспыхнула улыбка: в чащобе огромной черной бороды блеснули белые зубы», — на этой ноте Питер не выдержал и, перехватив поудобнее старкпад, положил затекшую ногу Уэйду на плечо. Уэйд нажал на паузу и повернулся к нему.  
— Играй-играй, — давясь смешком от «чащобы бороды» ответил Питер на его вопросительный взгляд.  
— Мне надоело играть с самим собой, давай теперь с тобой вместе поиграем?  
— Опять в доктора? — среди прочего, у Уэйда на губе был шрам, на который Питер постоянно пялился, когда тот вот так закатывал маску. От наличия этого шрама сбоку, поперек верхней губы, возникали достаточно навязчивые мысли об оральной фиксации и некоторых её прелестях.  
— В доктора военные с Веномом играют...  
То, что у них с Уэйдом вообще был секс, Питер считал своим личным упущением. По прошествии времени стало очевидно, что Дэдпул не настолько неуправляем, как может показаться сначала, но в те далекие времена их первого знакомства было трудно не растеряться. А теперь сам же начинаешь его провоцировать, когда ничего и не предвещало.  
— Petey feels a little flirty tonight? — проворковал Уэйд, очевидно заметив взгляд Питера, который тот и не пытался скрыть.  
Питер фыркнул, усмехаясь, отложил планшет и, когда Уэйд встал на колени у него между ног, положил руку ему на плечо и подтолкнул вниз.  
— Тебе из телевизора советовали, конечно, постараться не отсасывать, но когда ты слушаешь.  
— С тобой вообще невозможно удержаться, — Уэйд лизнул Питера в живот, задрав его футболку.  
— Большинство всё же стараются придерживаться переносного смысла, — Питер помог Уэйду освободить себя от штанов.  
— И почему ты в нижнем белье? — тут же возмутился Уэйд.  
— Так ночь же.  
— Из всех кого я знаю, только ты надеваешь трусы на ночь и снимаешь их перед тем, как одеться по утрам!  
— Всегда казалось, что это нормально.  
Уэйд отстранился, пока снимал с него белье, и Питер настойчиво вернул его на место, положив руку сзади на его шею. Питеру почему-то нравилось применять к нему силу.  
— До какого места ты там уже дочитал, как Дэйнерис выдали за Дрого? — Уэйд облизнулся, беря в руку его член.  
— Из нас двоих за жеребца скорее ты сойдешь.  
— Не могу понять комплимент это или критика.  
Питер сощурился, сверху вниз глядя, как Уэйд лениво ему отдрачивает.  
— Да, серьезно? — Уэйд наклонил голову, глядя на Питера в ответ. — Они говорят, что тебе не терпится заткнуть мне рот своим членом.  
— Понятие «заткнуть» в отношении тебя уже слишком избито. Но мне нравится, когда твой рот занят моим членом.  
— Your wish is my command.  
С началом их более близкого знакомства, Уэйд довольно быстро научился брать в рот целиком с первой же секунды. Это было... захватывающе. Питер шумно вздохнул и подался бёдрами ему навстречу, не дав Уэйду слишком быстро выпустить свой член изо рта. Уэйд что-то промычал, слабо отпираясь, что заставило Питера снова вздохнуть от того, как сжалось его горло при попытке что-то сказать с набитым ртом.  
— Ты грубый! Как Дрого! — сообщил Уэйд.  
— Извини, я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
— Тебе что, правда, не нравятся «Престолы»? Нонсенс! Даже Локи нравятся «Престолы».  
Питер снова сощурился. Уэйд понял намек, хотя и когда болтал водил губами по его влажному от слюны члену.  
— Я просто впервые... — минет — не время для литературного кружка, но объяснить Уэйду, что для чего-то может быть не время, пожалуй, было невозможно. Он же мог и говорить, и сосать одновременно, причем искренне считал, что когда у тебя даже рот не занят, ничего тебе не помешает поддержать разговор, — …замечаю, чтобы сериал был лучше книги, — Уэйд опять что-то попытался до него донести, не освободив рот. Питер не дал ему исправиться, придержав рукой его голову, и стал медленно двигать бёдрами. Лучшим аргументом в литературном споре всё равно было лишение оппонента права голоса. Трахать Уэйда в рот было одно удовольствие, он расслаблял горло, когда ты входил в него, сглатывал, когда был глубже всего и водил языком, когда ты был снаружи. У него был сильный язык и много энтузиазма, и когда только Уэйд отсасывал Питеру впервые, у него ещё не выходило так, будто его лично обучила Линда Лавлейс. Первые минут пять.  
— Уэйд, стой, подожди, — Питер часто дышал и уже чувствовал, как у него напрягся живот перед близким оргазмом.  
— Ты решил выслушать моё мнение? — подняв глаза, поинтересовался Уэйд.  
— Нет, — ответил Питер, затаскивая Уэйда к себе на диван. — Держи и распорядись этим достойно, — смазка ещё с прошлого месяца валялась между спинкой и сидением дивана, а за отсутствием в доме Питера каких-либо гостей после определённых событий в его биографии, надобность в уборке почти отпала.  
— Спайди сегодня спас меня, чтобы воспользоваться по полной!   
Питер неодобрительно покачал головой и засунул ему в рот пальцы, поймав язык Уэйда между указательным и средним ровно в тот момент, когда почувствовал его холодные от смазки пальцы в себе.  
— Ммм-мм... — его язык был горячим и заметно напрягался, когда Уэйд пытался что-то сказать.  
— Не отвлекайся.  
— Мм-мм-м!  
— Замолчи, слюни потекут.  
Уэйд сдался и его отпустили, при известном условии, что он не выпустит пальцы Питера изо рта, пока не пропадет опасность высказать вслух какую-нибудь душераздирающую метафору.  
— Угу, — обиженно отозвался он на какое-то своё же внутричерепное замечание. Питер положил свободную руку ему на бедро и потянул на себя, добавив решительности войти после долгого перерыва. Питер сжал его ногами, сразу чувствуя, как часто он задышал. Он знал, что почти не даёт Уэйду двигаться, но как-то уж так повелось, что позволив себя трахать, Питер почти отобрал у Уэйда свободу действий в этом процессе. Когда Уэйд оказывался снизу, у него и то было больше выбора, но в этом положении с ним было больше мороки, чем удовольствия. Питер сам легко признавал, что с моментальным исцеляющим фактором можно испытать определенные неудобства от члена в заднице, если с тобой не обходятся достаточно терпеливо.  
Привыкнув к ощущениям, Питер расслабился, водя пальцами по языку Уэйда у него во рту в такт медленным движениям его бедер. Уэйд сразу смекнул, что у Питера всё в порядке, учитывая его томную улыбку, просто до неприличия исполненную превосходством над ситуацией, и приподнялся, опершись на руки, освободив при этом рот. Так он входил глубже и двигался быстрее, и Питер начал постанывать, прервавшись лишь на то, чтобы вместе с Уэйдом проследить, как они уронили на пол планшет.  
— Если я его сломал... куплю тебе новый, — сообщил Уэйд, опять прижавшись к нему, чтобы начать лизать в шею.  
— Не собираюсь пользоваться техникой, омытой кровью невинных жертв, — Питер сжал его загривок, когда Уэйд попытался поставить ему засос.  
— Я не собираюсь омывать технику ничьей кровью!.. — Уэйд перестал двигаться ритмично и Питер снова положил руку ему на бедро, подсказывая нужный темп. — Так делали только дикари и варвары.  
— Ты дикарь и варвар, — Питер с легкостью представил Уэйда, разграбляющим монастырь на покупку нового планшета. Не то чтобы эта картина приблизила его к тому, чтобы кончить (хоть Уэйд и выглядел бы довольно героически в качестве викинга), но чтобы не вскрикнуть, Питеру пришлось укусить «дикаря и варвара» за плечо, на что тот сделал ещё несколько быстрых толчков и тоже, тяжело дыша, кончил Питеру на живот.  
— Спасибо, — сказанное синхронно, заставило обоих засмеяться, но когда Уэйд полез с нежностями, Питер согнал его с себя на поиски бумажных салфеток.  
— С ним всё нормально, — сообщил Питер, подобрав планшет. Уэйд, отдав ему коробку салфеток, снова сел на пол, уткнувшись носом Питеру в плечо.  
— Вот ещё что. У модельки моего персонажа нет носа, это меня возмущает! — сообщил Уэйд, обиженно указав в сторону экрана, где всё ещё была запущена игра.  
— Я напишу им гневную рецензию, — Питер кинул на пол использованные салфетки и устроился читать дальше. Он вспомнил, как Уэйд писал гневную рецензию в Англию, когда Питеру не понравился конец сериала. Питера вообще отчего-то умиляло, как они с Уэйдом за идиотскими темами всегда пытаются замять, что им друг с другом хорошо.


End file.
